herofandomcom-20200223-history
Kenta Kitagawa
'Kenta Kitgawa '(japanese name: Kitagawa Kenta) is a fictional character in Digimon Tamers. His partner is MarineAngemon. Kenta is a close friend of Takato and Kazu. In the English version, he was voiced by Steven Blum. In the Japanese version, he was voiced by Touko Aoyama. Appearance Personality He is meek and insecure boy, he often follows Takato and Kazu around without question. Like his friends, he likes playing the Digimon card game, although he isn't as good as Takato or Kazu. History Digimon Tamers He and Kazu want more details, but when they see Guilmon, they freak out and run away. For a while, he struggles to deal with the reality of what he saw, and he and Kazu distance themselves from Takato. However, when he sees Guilmon fighting as WarGrowlmon, he understands what being a Tamer is all about, and reconnects with Takato. He joins the Tamers as they go to the Digital World to rescue Calumon, hoping to meet his own Digimon partner while there. After he, Rika Nonaka and Kazu are separated from the others, they meet and befriend a Jijimon and Babamon, and Kazu and Kenta pretend fight them for fun. Later, they encounter the Tamer Ryo Akiyama and his partner Cyberdramon. Kenta is very excited to meet the famous "Digimon King" who disappeared ten months ago, but inadvertently insults Rika, causing her to split from the team for a while. After the team reunites, and Takato, Henry and Terriermon are lost. When the group is about to return home, a MarineAngemon suddenly falls from the sky after Calumon allows Digivolution of most of the DigiWorld Digimon in their mega level forms. The Digimon, from the beginning, seems to be very fond of Kenta even after the boy advises him to leave, urging him not to take part in the battle against the D-Reaper because of its small size despite being a mega-level Digimon. However, while the Tamers are inside the Ark heading for the real world, MarineAngemon appears inside Kenta's trouser pocket along with his Digivice D-Arc. This makes Kenta the only Tamer to have a mega-level Digimon like Digimon partner, as Kenta himself enthusiastically points out. Some time after the beginning of their relationship, Kenta proves to understand what MarineAngemon means, even if the latter, unlike the other Digimon, simply expresses itself with strange lines similar to "Pu!" Kazu notices this ability of Kenta and underlines it, stunned by her friend's abilities. Kenta on some occasions proves to be a precious resource for the Tamers. When Takato and Guilmon end up prisoners of the D-Reaper, it is Kenta and MarineAngemon who save them, taking advantage of the weakness of the D-Reaper at MarineAngemon's Ocean Love. Similarly, when Takato, Guilmon, Henry, Terriermon, Rika, Renamon, Ryo, Cyberdramon, Jeri and Calumon are prisoners of the D-Reaper after the defeat of the latter, Kazu, Guardromon, Lopmon, Kenta and MarineAngemon intervene in rescue and bring them to safety taking advantage once again of the powers of the Digimon. In the same episode, Kenta is forced to say goodbye to MarineAngemon who, as a result of the Shaggai program, is forced to return to Digiworld. Digimon Tamers Movie: Runaway Locomon During Locomon's rampage Kazu, Guardromon, Kenta, and MarineAngemon met with Henry and Lopmon, who Henry accidentally misplaced with Terriermon when he left his sister Suzie, but managed to switch them back later, and followed Locomon on a small train car with Guardromon providing the thrust for them. Kenta and MarineAngemon also assisted in the final battle against the Parasimon. Afterwards both of them attended Rika's birthday party. Trivia *He share same English Voice Actor with Guilmon, his digivolutions and Mitsuo Yamaki. *His English Voice Actor, Steven Blum also voices Magnamon, Raidramon, Pururumon, Poromon, BlackWarGreymon from Digimon Adventure 02, J.P. Shibayama from Digimon Frontier and Falcomon, his digivolutions from Digimon Data Squad. Gallery Kazu & Kenta in Trouble.jpg|Kazu Shioda & Kenta Kitagawa in Trouble Kazu & Kenta Hand in Hand.jpg|Kenta & Kazu keep hands. Kenta & MarineAngemon (Ep. 41).jpg Lionheart0060.jpg Digimon Tamers.png Kazu, Kenta, Jeri, and Calumon.jpg Kazu and Kenta in Forest..png Tumblr oqc48fsk5x1tr6wqbo1 1280.png Navigation Category:Male Category:Anime Heroes Category:Digimon Heroes Category:Comic Relief Category:Sidekicks Category:Kids Category:Teenagers Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Dimension Travelers Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Cowards Category:Dimwits